


Face Myself, Erase Myself

by ftlow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: The 100 (CW)'s Marcus Kane (Henry Ian Cusick) and Abby Griffin (Paige Turco) have both been leaders in various capacities from the very beginning, and juggling their own morality with the impossible decisions they face. Despite everything they've had to do, to themselves and to each other, they found love. I wonder... would their love exist if not for the hardships and trials of life on earth?Music: What I've Done, by Linkin Park, and The Fall, by Imagine Dragons.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Face Myself, Erase Myself




End file.
